


In the Sunshine of Your Love

by Mythological_Compendium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Human Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythological_Compendium/pseuds/Mythological_Compendium





	

“Yeah I just got back.” Deanna squeezed her eyes shut as she turned the knob on her bedroom door. She was tired. Tired from driving all those hours straight back to the bunker. Tired from that hunt that lasted way longer than it should have because Sam decided to take a sabbatical the same week she got wind of a wendigo a couple counties over. “And _man_ am I gonna sleep good ton—”

Deanna froze upon opening the door because what she saw made her skin prickle.

“Dee?” Sam said from the other end.

“Yeah love you kiddo,” Deanna whispered then closed the phone screen as she pushed it into her back pocket before stepping inside and shutting the door, flooding the room in candlelight again.

She gently set her duffle on the floor then moved to the bedside. If this were one of her animes, Deanna’s eyes would be twinkling at the sight before her: Castiel, bathed in candlelight and all dolled up in an angel costume: fluffy, white teddy that’s just barely draped over her hips, white stockings, she even had a daisy flower crown for a halo. Like something straight out of every fantasy Deanna’s ever had. Except for the part where Castiel was sleeping.

Deanna looked around to checked all the candles before quietly stepping back out of the room.

She had taken a shower in a motel that morning but the fight with that wendigo left her dirty, bloodied and, as she discovered when she ran soap over her body, bruised. She didn’t want Castiel to see her like that. Especially since she had gotten so dressed up. Deanna shook her head as she turned off the faucet. If she had known when she called to say that she would be back tonight, that Castiel would have put on that outfit and lit all twenty-something of those candles, she would have driven much faster.

Warmed and wrapped in a towel, Deanna stepped back into her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Castiel hadn’t budged since she first came through the door. Deanna looked around at the candles again as she ran her fingertips over Castiel’s stockings, from her ankles, up her firm calves to her supple thighs where she stopped to give Castiel a shake.

Her nose wrinkled and then Deanna was met with a stunning pair of fluttering blue eyes that perfectly caught the light from all the little flames.

“Hey there,” Deanna whispered.

A sweet smile blossomed on Castiel's face before her eyes ballooned and she lurched up into a sitting position, nearly knocking Deanna back.

“Deanna!” She yelped, before turning to look at the clock on the bedside table. “I fell asleep?” She asked the device with a frown.

“Yeah, humans do that,” Deanna chuckled then gestured around the room. “So…what's all this?"

Castiel hangs her head. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Oh, I’m _plenty_ surprised, trust me,” Deanna soothes as she starts to rub behind Castiel’s knee.

She looked up through her lashes with that frown still deep in her features. “You showered.”

“Yeah, I was _gross_ and I didn’t wanna get you dirty.” Deanna looked her over. “Where did you get this outfit anyway?”

Castiel whipped her hair over her shoulder as she met Deanna’s eyes again. “I believe it was called an ‘adult bookstore’ but…” She tilted her head. “…there _weren’t_ any books.”

Deanna searched her eyes. “Magazines count as books.”

Castiel squinted at her. “Hardly.”

“You’re so cute,” Deanna chuckled then leaned forward to press her lips against Castiel’s neck.

“You were supposed to be gone a day,” Castiel says. “Day and a half tops.”

Deanna switches to the other side of Castiel’s neck. “Do I detect a _tone_?”

“You were gone a _week_ ,” Castiel whines when Deanna bites and Deanna can feel the sound against her lips.

“I _know_.”

Castiel took a deep breath and pushed Deanna away. “Wait.”

Deanna shook her head. “I don’t wanna.”

“You made _me_ wait.”

Deanna frowned. “That’s _low_ , Cas.”

Castiel kissed her nose before pushing at her shoulders. “Go back out then come in again.”

Deanna’s brow twitched and she giggled, “I like where this is going,” then stood away from the bed and did as she was told.

“Ready?” Castiel called, barely audible through the thick door and Deanna replied, “Oh yeah,” to herself as she opened it again.

She found Castiel still sitting up in the bed and from where she stood, Deanna didn’t see an angel in that outfit. Castiel looked more like a goddess.

She ran her hands down her legs as Deanna had just moments before, drawing her gaze but Deanna forced herself to look up to the teddy that held Castiel’s full breasts, like an offering, to her bare shoulders and neck that were mostly covered by the dark locks that flowed to the middle of Castiel’s back, to her eyes. Castiel held her stare only a moment before she roved over Deanna’s body in the opposite direction that was done to her.

“Hello, Deanna,” Castiel said, her voice thick, making Deanna’s vision swim. “I’ve missed you.”

“Oh baby,” Deanna shook her head slowly. “I missed you too.”

Castiel extended her arm and Deanna had to stop herself from just leaping onto the bed.

“All that time...I bet you were so lonely,” Castiel said as Deanna sat in the same place she had just vacated.

“Yeah, I…I didn’t know what to do with myself almost.”

Castiel ran her thumb over Deanna’s lips.

“Well you’re home now and that’s what matters.”

Deanna nodded frantically and Castiel bit her bottom lip. Deanna wondered where she learned how to do that just so perfectly.

Castiel slid a hand around Deanna’s head to bury in her damp hair and pulled her forward. Expecting a kiss, Deanna closed her eyes and puckered her lips but the kiss never came. Instead, Castiel had moved her lips to Deanna’s ear. They just barely touched the skin, so that each word sent chills rushing down her spine.

“In order to quell any latent loneliness that you are feeling, I would like to do some things for you.” As she spoke, Castiel moved her hand down Deanna’s body until she could slip her hand under the towel and rest her palm against Deanna’s heat. “Will you allow me these rights to your body?”

“Yes,” Deanna hissed, her eyes rolling back and fluttering closed as Castiel started to rub her in approval of that answer.

“I promise to exercise those rights to the fullest.” Castiel hummed and offered, “Would you like me to tell you how?”

“Hell yeah,” Deanna replied as she covered Castiel’s hand with her own, trying to urge the fingers inside but Castiel pushed her hand away.

Deanna huffed but received a kiss to her shoulder then her collarbone and neck in apology before Castiel moved back to her ear.”

“First, I want to watch you watch me kiss my way up your legs to the inside of your thighs and then…”

“Then?” Deanna exhaled right onto her neck.

“Once I _am_ between your thighs, I want you to wrap them around my neck while I drag my tongue through your sweet essence.”

Deanna whimpered and brought her hand up to grab at Castiel’s  side.

“Cas, I don’t know who's been teaching you to talk like this but I'm gonna give them everything I own.”

“Deanna,” Castiel  continued with a chuckle, “Once I’ve tasted you, I don’t know that I’ll be able to stop myself until you’ve died those little deaths so many times, you don’t know anything but my name.”

Deanna nodded against her face.

“And then after you think you’ve had enough, I want to watch while you touch yourself.” Castiel pressed her fingers into Deanna. “I’ve always wanted that, have I ever told you?”

“No,” Deanna gasped and shook her head as she placed her hands on Castiel’s arm. “No, you…”

“Well, then, I have a confession to make.” Castiel was smirking when she moved to face Deanna again. “I’ve always wanted to sit and watch you while bring yourself to orgasm.”

Deanna’s mouth creaked open. Castiel broke her gaze to rub her lips up and down her ear again.

“Once you’ve brought yourself over the edge, I want to suck your fingers clean.”

“ _Fuuck_ , Cas.”

“What is it?” She effortlessly teased. “Tell me what you need.”

“I need you to do all of that,” Deanna moaned as she tugged the towel away from her body. “And I mean _now_.”

= =

Deanna knew exactly who had taught Castiel the best way to flick or swipe her tongue before sinking it inside over and over until her partner’s legs quaked. There was no one to blame but herself as she lay in the middle of the bed with Castiel’s mouth attached to her center, eating away as if she was starved.

Castiel had held to her word and Deanna was barreling toward a third orgasm, which was the point at which she usually went incoherent.

“ _Caaas_ ,” She begged, eyes rolling back and thighs trembling as her body released again.

Castiel shimmied Deanna’s limp legs off her shoulders before moving to attach her lips to the tops of Deanna’s breasts. She slid her hands into Castiel’s when she kissed up her neck then her chin.

“Would you like to stop now?”

Deanna’s mouth formed around the ‘No,’ but the word doesn’t pass her lips.

Castiel slid her way back down Deanna’s body, stopping to kiss both her hips as she moved to sit at the bottom of the bed.

Deanna gingerly shifted to slump against the headboard then trailed her hand along her inner thigh until it met with her sensitive flesh. She watched Castiel’s face begin to flush an even darker red as her eyes followed closely with her hand. When her fingers made contact with herself, Castiel took in a sharp breath and followed Deanna’s action.

She had pleasured herself before, when she first became human and suddenly had all these…urges. It always felt good but here with Deanna, watching and micking as she moved her middle finger in circular motions, the tingles of pleasure swam through her like it hadn’t before.

Deanna watched Castiel’s face as she slipped her fingers—the same ones she had inside Deanna—inside herself. The teddy wasn’t sheer, so when Castiel opened her legs, Deanna could finally see the strip of  material  just barely covering the triangle  between her thighs  that Castiel had pushed to the side.

Deanna trailed the fingertips of her other hand over her shoulder and Castiel reached up for her shoulder strap, pulling it down until it revealed her breast. Deanna licked her upper lip as she took a handful of her own breast and pressed her fingers in deeper.

Castiel became still as a statue. The only movement came from her eyes as she trailed her gaze from Deanna’s hand on her breast, down to the hand between her legs and back up again. Her mouth hung open and her breath came out in pants as she tried to take in everything.

The longer she watched, the quicker Deanna moved her hand until she let go with a loud cry, shutting her eyes and arching her back.

Castiel’s lips crushed on hers, kissing her hard and deep, taking one fistful of her hair and another of her hip.

Castiel breathed stopped to breathe, “You’re so beautiful,” into her mouth and Deanna lifted her hand to place her fingertips over Castiel’s lips.

With a leer, she opened her mouth so Deanna could slip them in. She watched, eyes half-closed and lower lip between her teeth, as Castiel’s hungry tongue ran over her fingers then sucked them deeper, savoring.

“I love you,” She whispered, getting lost in the intimacy and intensity of the moment.

Castiel hummed as she let the fingers slip back out.

“I love _you_ ,” she replied softly.

Deanna pulled the fingers into her own mouth before resting her hand against her stomach, while looking into Castiel’s eyes, watching them fill.

“You’re crying sweetheart,” She whispered.

Castiel only felt the tears when she blinked and they started rolling down her cheeks. She wiped at them with the back of her hand then stared at it as if she were bleeding.

“I don’t understand,” She whispered back. “I’m not in distress.”

“Good,” Deanna laughed and Castiel could feel it against her own belly. “They’re tears of joy then.”

“Oh,” Castiel smiled. “Of course.”

Deanna bent her legs and swiped her thumb over a drying tear streak. Castiel bent down to kiss her lips then kissed her jaw, then her neck and shoulder, where she laid her head as she slid to Deanna’s side. Castiel lifted her leg over her waist and started to trail her fingertips along Deanna’s hairline until she fell asleep again, in the middle of whispering promises of love and devotion.

Deanna wrapped her arm around Castiel’s fluff-covered waist and that made the thought cross  her mind to cover them up in case Sam walked in later and found them like this.

First she had to oust all the candles. She woke Castiel long enough to get her out of the teddy and into one of her t-shirts then under the blanket before crawling into bed behind her and falling asleep, face buried in Castiel’s dark hair and listening to her calm, satisfied breaths.


End file.
